


A Snowy Night

by kats853



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, N-Ice - Freeform, Oops, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kats853/pseuds/kats853
Summary: I wrote this as a birthday gift for my friend about a year ago(So it's probably terrible) . I don't know if she kept it but i might as well leave it here.





	A Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday gift for my friend about a year ago(So it's probably terrible) . I don't know if she kept it but i might as well leave it here.

-

Smol Crow!0: ... ! :

PuddingHead5: What's wrong? :

PuddingHead5: Did Yama run away from space nerd again? :

SmolCrow!0: not that...

SmolCrow!0: The sun is exploding again.

PuddingHead5: ah.

Pudding Head5: I'm Coming over, so don't move.

SmolCrow!0: Hurry...But Not Too Fast!

PuddingHead5 has left the chatroom

SmolCrow!0 has left the chatroom

Kenma checked the time on his phone before hopping out the door into the frosty, night air while simultaneously trying to pull his other boot on. This ended up with him falling into the large snow drift next to the path, the snowflakes that he had unsettled danced in the space above him before settling on his face, clothes and surroundings. Taking a second to sigh, he stood back up and brushed himself off, then went on his way, jogging a bit but being extra careful around the traffic. This wasn't because he was afraid of cars, far from it, in fact Kenma would much rather drive a car to Hinatas than walk, but Kageyama who was Hinatas past lover tragically passed away on a cold snowy night like this too. While Kenma waited for the lights to change, and for the traffic to dissipate, Hinata sat at his window and waited. He felt like he was on fire, hence the codename 'The sun is exploding'. If you haven't guessed by now, Hinata had fell ill. He always fell ill before his heat and the fever is like a warning sign, but he didn't like to tell people that he needed help, because of an accident 2 years ago.

_Without a moment to lose Kageyama raced out of his house, slipping slightly on the icy pathway outside to get to his car. Hinata had fell ill, and Kageyama, being the dork he was, was over worried and like usual, unperceptive. Kageyama never arrived at Hinatas. In fact, it was Hinata who arrived at Kageyama. Worried about what the dark night would be hiding in the shadows Hinata got dressed even though he was dying of a migraine and walked out. Slightly down the hill Hinata could see the soft orange glow of flames and a stinking smell of burning rubber and flesh. Gripped by panic, Hinata did the only thing he could think of before running down to help. Call Kenma as Kenma always knew what to do. Black smoke poured from the wreckage of a car that had slipped a lamppost but it was nothing compared to the tears that were dripping from Hinatas golden eyes. There was only one person he knew that would drive into around in a car with badly painted volleyballs on the side, other than him of course. Hinatas sobs strangled the cool night air as he crawled nearer the burning wreckage. Hanging out of the partially opened door was a hand. The constant drip of the blood running down onto the floor annoyed Hinata, yet he still grasped the lukewarm hand tightly, looking for any signs of life as he dared look at the mangled body above. All he got in response was a soft squeeze before Kageyamas fingers limped and Hinata wailed as the snow silently started to fall. Without warning blaring sirens appeared from over the hill, as Kenma had called the hospital after hearing Hinatas distressed voice. The police had to rip Hinata away from Kageyamas dead body, and no sooner than they did the car was engulfed in flames and all Hinata had left was a ripped piece of Kageyamas shirt._

Kenma took Hinata back to his house, and cared for him during the next week since Hinata seemed incapable of doing anything himself although at night he would occasionally hear Hinata go outside and cry next to the lamppost until pink clouds hugged the morning sun. Gradually, Hinata learned to let go and accept Kageyamas sudden death even though he admitted to Kenma that he felt it was his fault and eventually, Hinata ended up dating Kenma. Kenma was very careful not to be a replacement for Kageyama and helped Hinata move on while Hinata made sure that he went back to his old self even though it was hard at times. Now, they both live on the outskirts of Tokyo, and occasionally meet up with old school friends from some of the few mixed alpha-beta-omega schools in Japan. Icy air assaulted Kenmas ears as he stepped back outside after buying 3 meat buns, one of which, would go on the shrine which was made for Hinata by everyone at Karasuno Volleyball clubs 2015-2017 members. Kenma was glad that Hinata had moved to live near him as he didn't live on top of any hills and it was flat. Still though, Hinata liked to be extra sure and didn't want Kenma to drive a car in winter.

Reaching the pathway of Hinatas residence, said person was waving enthusiastically out of the upstairs window, and as Kenma walked up the path he could hear the bumps and crashes of Hinata knocking everything over with his oversized blanket. Hinata crashed the door open and leapt at his boyfriend, making Kenma drop the buns in order to catch him before rushing him back inside and shaking the snow off of his clothes. After taking off his boots and winter jackets Kenma walked into the kitchen and proceeded to make lemon and honey tea. Hinata only texts if his throat is sore so he knew what he needed to do. While waiting for the tea to brew he checked his phone, apparently Kuroo and Bokuto had somehow managed to rope Akaashi and Tsukishima into going to a party with them, even though they knew all too well what had happened last time. Hinata thinks they enjoyed it. Carrying the tea upstairs, he saw that Hinata had gotten comfy in his nest of blankets and pillows again, delighted that Kenma had arrived unharmed. Kenma gave a rare small smile at the sight of his adorable boyfriend before setting down the tea and cuddling up next to him. They dimmed the lights and played a few of Kenmas favorite video games which he had taught Hinata to play, and only moved occasionally when Hinata needed a rest or his fever cooling down. Tomorrow was the hard part, when the heat actually comes.

"what is this trash?" - probably Iwazumi about Oikawa once.

"How rude Iwa~Chan." Oikawa most likely.


End file.
